


Temptress

by Emeraldcity2020



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Fingering, Oral Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldcity2020/pseuds/Emeraldcity2020
Summary: Persephone knows how to get what she wants...
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 132





	Temptress

He's been working nonstop lately, I really do feel bad, he just needs to unwind, he keeps saying he can't control his kingdom anymore which I know isn't true, he has more power lately, he's been stronger, sometimes with a sharper attitude. I haven't told him how hot it is when I can hear him yelling at Thanatos in his office from across the building, or how I can feel heat between my legs when I watch him sentence a shade to eternity in the pits of tartarus. Maybe I just need to help him unwind.

I knock on the door of his study and slowly open it, he's sitting at his desk, eyes glued to his laptop screen typing away, he's still wearing his clothes from the workday though he's shed his jacket and tie. His sleeves rolled up and he's wearing his glasses. I walk over to him and tap his shoulder. 

"Oh sweetness, I didn't even see you come in." He says looking up at me, but his smile fades, his eyes drifting down my body. I smirk to myself, my plan is already working, I'm only wearing my garter belt with black stockings and my little sheer robe, losely opened up, I know he loves this look on me.

"Something wrong dear?" I ask my voice feigning innocence as I twirl a strand of hair around my finger.

"Kore...'' He says, his eyes taking in my chest. "Wh-where are your clothes?"

"Can I not be comfortable in my own home?" I ask rubbing my hand over his chest.

He removes my hand, placing it back to my side and turns back to his laptop screen.

”I’m sorry sweetheart, but I’m really busy, I’ll still be in here for a few more hours...”

”Aidoneus...” I say coating my voice with lust, batting my eyes, stroking my hardened nipple through the sheer fabric of my robe. “Are you sure I can’t tempt you at all, we haven’t made love all week...”

His gaze turns back to me, more serious this time. “Kore, I love you but I have things I need to get done, and the sooner you let me focus, the sooner I can tend to your needs.”

Im taken aback by his snapping tone, but it only fuels my arousal more, if being half naked won’t work I’ll just have to play my final card. “That’s ok, love.” I say backing up to the door, a sly smirk on my face, “ I can take care of myself, I’ve been doing it all week anyways..., every morning before you wake up. I want you to think about that Aidoneus, me with my fingers inside me, me rubbing my hard nipples between my fingers while you’re right next to me, me holding back my moans so I don’t wake you up, me whispering your name while I orgasm into my hand...” He’s looking at me now his eyes giving off a red glow, his mouth set in a hard line. “But it’s ok if you’re busy, and since you’re awake, I don’t have to hold back on the sounds I make.” I'm pretty pleased with myself, this is dangerous territory we don't get into often but oh when we do...

Just when I turn around to reach for the door knob, a proud smile on my face I collide with a large form, I look up to see him looking down at me, his scarlet eyes staring into me, he grips my wrist, a little bit more forcefully then he normally would, it doesn't hurt but he's sending a warning message.

"I think your gonna regret telling me that little goddess." He says with a growl using his free hand to yank the satin belt loose that was holding my robe closed.

He quickly turns me around, pressing me into the door, his hands moving to slide my robe down my shoulders, so i'm in nothing but my garter belt and stockings. He's pissed.Good.

"Don't you think it's a little selfish to keep all your pleasure to your self sweetness?" He asks as he pins my wrists above my head. "A man should be attentive to the desires of his wife, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Im at a loss for words, the only thing I can think about right now is the wetness seeping between my thighs and my nipples hardening under his wandering gaze.

"When I ask you a question I expect an answer Kore." He asks me snaking one hand down to lightly grip my throat. "Are you not satisfied with how I pleasure you, is that it?"

I realize that this might not be the best time to be a brat, so I answer him honestly, "Oh I love the way you pleasure me, my orgasms with you are so much more wonderful than the ones that I give myself." I bite my lip and arch my back displaying my breasts to him.

"Are you just impatient then, you use your little pink fingers to make yourself come when you know my big hands can offer you so much more pleasure?" He whispers in my ear as he trails the hand that was gripping my throat down my body to my dripping folds. "Do I need to remind you just how good I can give it to you?" He says as he rubs small circles against my clit, I let out a small moan wich just encourages him more.

"Yes please your majesty, I suppose you should teach me a lesson?" He raises his eyebrows and I notice his eyes darkening. 

"Is that so?" He asks me a grin forming on his face, he's so close to me I have to crane my neck up to see him.

"Yes your majesty." I'll never get tired of this, of how much bigger than me he is, how strong he is, just how much power he holds over me in these moments.

"I want you to go to the bedroom and wait for me, I want you to bend over with your elbows on the mattress and your legs spread for me, do you understand Kore?" 

"Yes sir, is there anything else you want me to do?" I ask, in a breathy sigh.

"That's all for right now darling." He whispers in my ear as he slips his fingers out of my wet folds. I just can't stop looking at him... "Well, what are you waiting for move!" He snapped at me, his hand leaving a stinging smack to my ass. his eyes practically glowing red.

That gets me moving, I quickly turn and scurry out of the room, I know I've done it now, he rarely gets cross with me, but I know he loves it when I egg him on, I know how much he loves dominating me, and he very well knows how much I like to submit to him.

When I reach our bedroom I follow his directions, and bend down on the edge of the bed, my elbows resting on the edge, my ass displayed to him for when he comes in, my hearts beating faster than normal, I can feel the flush spreading across my entire body.

I'm starting to grow impatient now, it's been a few minutes, normally when we do this sort of thing he's right behind me, but this is unusual... I turn to the clock on the wall and see that twenty minutes have gone by, i'm still in this position, I don't dare to move,the last time I did that he was _not_ happy.

Just when I start to feel my eyelids droop, my knees starting to wobble I hear the sound of his dress shoes on the stone floor and I perk up and correct my form. 

"Tired already little goddess? I haven't even gotten the chance to wear you out yet." He says as he walks into the room, setting his glass of scotch on the nightstand I turn my head over to him to see that he put on his suit jacket and tie and styled his hair back, so it's not so disheveled looking as it was earlier. "Are you going to be good tonight honey?" He questions walking behind me, running his hand down my back.

"Yes your majesty." I can already feel myself getting wet.

"Do you remember your safe word Kore?" He's running both hands up and down my back.

"Obsidian." Im restraining myself from grinding my ass into his pelvis.

"Good. And you know that you can stop me at any point and I will right?" Hes kneading my ass with his hands now.

"Yes your majesty, thankyou." I'm holding back my moans.

"Ok Kore, I'm going to spank you ten times, do you know why?"

"It's because I distracted you from working."

"Yes, what else?" His nails are starting to dig into my skin.

"Is it because I told you that i'm fucking myself without you?" I let out in a moan.

"Are you asking me, or telling me sweetness?" He says, his mouth right next to my ear.

"I'm... telling you..." I can feel my wetness start to drip down my thighs.

"You'd be correct then." he whispers into my ear. "You know what I want you do do while I spank you right?" Hes caressing my ass, his fingers moving closer to my core.

"Yes your majesty, you want me to count them out loud."

"Correct again." I don't need to see his face to see the wicked grin on it, I can hear it in his voice, it's only adding brush onto the raging fire that is my arousal. "Are you ready?"

"Yes your majesty!" The first salps comes down hard, and I take in a sharp breath. "One." The second one comes down, and he massages the flesh. "Two." I softly moan arching my back.

"Don't hold back the beautiful sounds you make little goddess, I love to hear them" He chuckles.

He doesn't hold back when he reigns down five smacks rapidly one after another. "Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven!" I scream, backing my ass into his hand. He rubs small circles into my skin and moves his head down to place little kisses on the tender area.

"You are so beautiful." He moans against my skin as maneuvers one hand over my hip to rest on my mound and he slips two digits into my dripping channel.

"Oh fuck, that's amazing!"

"I know baby, I know what you like." I can feel his hard member pressing against me through his pants.

He slaps my tender flesh two more times and I can feel myself tighten around his fingers with each strike. "Eight!...Nine!"

"You like this don't you Kore?" He growls stroking that special spot inside me, his thumb rubbing my clit. 

"So-so much your majesty!"

"As you should." He says in his rich baritone voice, delivering the final smack to my ass, this one so much more intense then the others. I can't hold myself back anymore and my orgasm shoots throughout my body, soaking his hand with my fluids.

"TEN!" I scream so loud, the neighbors could probably hear me. I start to collapse but he catches me and lays me down face up my knees are bent and my legs are hang off the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry I didn't ask if I could come your majesty." I murmur, making eye contact with him as he sits on his knees between my legs.

"Thats ok sweetness, I love it when I make you come, but I still want to get this pretty pussy in my mouth, is that ok? " He asks me his hands rubbing up and down my thighs.

"Oh of course..." I smile at him, a flush crossing my cheeks.

"Thank you darling." He smiles before diving in, his lips circling around my clit his teeth giving it a gentle nip, he moves his tongue down to my entrance, lapping up all the juices seeping out of me. "You taste absolutely delicious." He murmurs into the hair on top of my mound. I can feel myself start to build again when he returns his fingers to my clit, he starts to dart his tongue in and out of my pulsing channel, and it doesn't take long before I come all over his face, and as usual he laps up all my fluids.

"Aidoneus?" I sigh.

"Yes my Queen?" He asks, resting his chin on my stomach while his hands gently stroke my breasts.

"Will you make love to me?"

"Of course my love." He smiles at me, dropping a kiss to my lips before he gets up to strip of his clothing and I remove my garter belt and stockings. I pull him into our bed after he's done removing his clothing and I caress his face as he lays over me, his hands running through my hair. I lean up and kiss down his throat which results in a low moan from deep in his throat and I wrap my arms around him, were burying our faces into each others necks. His lips trail down my body to my breasts and he takes a hardened nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around my areola.

"Oh Aidoneus, that feels so good." I moan rocking my hips against his erection. "Please my King, I need you."

"Then I'm here for you my Queen." He mutters in between my breasts before he positions himself at my entrance. 

And then in a moment, my favorite moment that we share, he slowly sinks into me. "Oh Kore, you feel so fucking amazing, you make me feel so good, thank you darling..." He mutters into my neck as he starts to slowly rock his pelvis pushing himself fully into me and I match his rhythm, which earns dual moans from both of us. "Im sorry sweetness I might not be able to last long."

"That's ok my King. I'm close and I want you to come with me, can you do that?" I ask him as his strokes start to become more rapid.

"Oh, my darling Kore, light of my life, breath in my lungs, I love you." He murmurs against my lips before he released into me, witch triggers my own orgasm and I can feel my walls clenching around him pulling him deeper inside me.

"I love you Aidoneus, thank you." We stay like that for a few moments, just relishing in our closeness, our eternal bond to each other, I smile at the thought that this will be our life together, this will be our life for eternity.

I'm the first one to move, I swing my legs to the edge of the bed, and he grabs my wrist.

"Where are you off to little goddess?" He asks me in his sleepy voice which tugs at my heartstrings.

"I need to take a shower love, I'm quite sticky." I chuckle "Care to join me?" I raise one brow at him, rising from the bed giving him a good view of my ass as I walk towards the bathroom.

"Damn temptress..." I hear him mutter before he gets out of bed to join me.


End file.
